Hyperspace
'''Hyperspace '''is term used to describe the state of existence that one enters when passing through a wormhole that leads through (but not ever entering) Otherspace, in order to connect to another location within Native Space. Technical Background Hyperspace is accessed when an extremely dense object (which can be found in the form of certain black holes, or artificially through the use of a hyperdrive core) distorts the fabric of space-time in order create a passage to another realm, effectively ensuring that a rift between Native Space and Otherspace is never created. Starships that enter hyperspace only have a short time to pass through, as the vacuum of space naturally closes any wormhole created, such as long as the singularity made to open the portal does not overpower the force applied to close it. To combat the threat of a wormhole closing before the ship can pass through, hyperdrive cores are fitted with a hyperdrive navigation computer to calculate every specification of the trip, and a warp engine to rapidly propel the ship. Hyperspace jumps are incredibly fast, cutting what would be a decade-long trip to under thirty-seconds. However, they do require an advanced knowledge of space-time, though modern hyperdrive technology has made it much more accessible to the common pilot. Effects of Surrounding Technology Jumping into hyperspace has rather tame effects of most modern technology. Plasma storage is not affected by nearby hyperspace jumps, and electrical currents are usually fine as long as the jump is not centered too nearby. Sensors sometimes have a hard time picking up ships entering or exiting hyperspace, but most modern scanners have been upgraded to include spatial disruption trackers that can determine points of spatial weakness, both to predict incoming hyperspace jumps and to locate any spatial anomalies nearby. History The original discovery of hyperspace has been lost to history, though it is believed that it's first appearance in the Upsilon Psaella Galaxy was somewhere in the Greater Core by either the Rhamians or the Kliiv, based on excavations hinting towards the species' presence in the Central Colonies; a location that would take them an incredible amount of time to reach using regular means of space travel. Modern Use Modern hyperdrive technology allows hyperspace to be accessed rather frequently by many people with enough pilot training. While different governing bodies have different rules and regulations regarding it, hyperspace is commonly used by most societies in their late space age or era of paragon. Dangers of Hyperspace Hyperspace itself is incredibly safe, as long as the technology used to traverse it is in good condition and the individuals navigating it make proper calculations. However, there are many things that can go wrong due to poor handling of the situation. Weak Hyperdrive Core A weak or under-powered hyperdrive core can result in a variety of catastrophic events. As a best-case scenario, the hyperdrive core may simply be unable to create a singularity dense enough to open a wormhole at all, wasting expensive antimatter in the process. If a ship is able to enter the wormhole, but the singularity collapses before it reaches the other side, the ship will be crushed, and the mangled remains will be spewed out either end of the wormhole; if not vaporized within. Overactive Hyperdrive Core An overly-powerful hyperdrive core might result in permanent damage to space-time, creating a spatial anomaly in place of the wormhole it creates. These spatial anomalies are usually destructive in nature, resulting in major damage to any matter nearby. Especially large spatial anomalies have been known to end in black holes. Poor Navigation If one does not properly calculate their hyperspace jump before initiating, they can end up in an entirely different destination than they were expecting. Even the smallest mistake can end in one's journey through hyperspace ending in a completely unexpected location. Whether that location is at the center of a red giant, the middle of a hostile warfleet, or somewhere in the black void of uncharted space, it goes without saying that calculating your path is incredibly important. See Also * The Universe * Hyperdrive Core * Space-Time * Native Space * Otherspace * Antimatter * Spatial Anomaly Category:Physics